Conventionally, high capacity optical discs can be classified into L to H (Low to High) optical disc types and H to L (High to Low) optical disc types. The L to H optical disc type is always an in-groove disk, and the H to L optical disc type is always an on-groove disk. These two kinds of optical discs not only have different reflection rates of light from an optical pickup head after recording, but also have different polarities for a TE (tracking error) signal. Therefore, if an optical disc needs to be read, the type of disc (in-groove or on-groove) must be determined first, such that a correct track can be locked and the data can be read.
However, related art methods always require a tracking on process for reading an optical disc. That is, locking a track first and determining if the track is correct via reading some information recorded on the optical disc. However, servo calibration is needed for reading the information recorded on the optical disc. Therefore, if the tracking on process is wrong, the servo calibration should be repeated and the time for servo on will thereby be delayed, so the performance of the optical disc driver decreases.